The Seven Step Guide to Getting Over Your Gay Best Friend
by Huff The Puff
Summary: Rachel Berry demonstrates The Seven Step Guide to Getting Over Your Gay Best Friend. Warnings: Potential Hummelberry / Klaine / Finchel / Mild Swearing / Sue Sylvester like mealiness.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim ownership of the television program known as "Glee" nor it's characters. Yes, I'm disappointed as well._**

**YES IT'S ME! HUFF IS BACK. With Hummelberry fanfictions. Yes, we all saw this coming from day one three years ago. Although this isn't my first Hummelberry fanfiction nor will it be my last. If you're curious and want to read the first published Hummelberry fanfiction or simply wish to see some of my other non Glee related fanfictions then just click the little link up there that will take you to my profile! (:**

**Reviews you say? Love them to bits. If you've got something to say about this fanfiction whether it be positive or negative I'm literally dying to hear it. ^_^**

**And without further ado, **

**The Seven Step Guide to Getting Over Your Gay Best Friend**

_Acceptance_

_Or denial I suppose, but the general idea of the labelling system in The Seven Step Guide to Getting Over Your Gay Best Friend is to name what you would of liked to achieve once the step has been completed rather than where you were to begin with. _

I suppose it was just a stupid crush and I would get over it. But was it just a crush? Was it true love? No, it was much too soon to presume that. Although still a possibility, I'll rule it out for now. Perhaps it was just a passing fancy. Of course. What else could it be?

I imagine true acceptance finally dawned on me as I made my way towards Glee club. Kurt had been stood by his locker which he had carefully chosen when he had returned from Dalton. He'd chosen the locker next to mine which I probably had looked into too much at the time. I shouldn't of. It won't happen again. But I know that I'm only lying to myself and there's no use in that. It would happen again. Kurt would do something out of the goodness of his heart in an act of friendship and I, being me, would take it as an act of romance only to be thoroughly disappointed when I see Blaine's lips pressed firmly against Kurt's. Like now for instance. My throat was tight, my breathing constricted as I watched them. I imagine I look shocked. But why? They're dating. There's nothing wrong with a couple enjoying a quick peck. Although this wasn't a quick peck. Should I intervene? No... No of course not. But I did need Kurt's help on a duet I had planned for Glee. I waited a very long and uncomfortable moment as they finally drew apart. I quickly made my way over to him before the kissing could resume.

"Hello you two." I forced an award winning smile onto the pair of them which they gladly returned.

"Rachel!" said Kurt happily. I loved how his eyes lit up when he was pleased with something. I often wondered how he had such perfect eyes. They were almost like a turquoise colour tinted with gray. I barely even heard what he said to me. "Would you come to In Between The Sheets with me this afternoon? I'm in desperate need of sheet music and Blaine's uncomfortable with me going alone after the whole Chandler fiasco."

"I never said -" Blaine started, casting Kurt a disapproving look.

"But it would make you feel better if Rachel accompanied me?"

"Well yes -"

I nodded briskly saying, "Of course I'll go with you, Kurt. I wouldn't mind picking up some sheet music either..." I mused, my mind suddenly wondering off into the lands of various Broadway musicals. "I'll babysit him for you, Blaine. No need to worry about him gallivanting off into the sunset with this Chandler boy."

"Thanks," said Blaine gratefully, taking Kurt's hand as the three of us began to walk down the hall and towards the choir room. "So when are the NYADA auditions?"

"Just under two weeks away. As you know I'm planning on singing _The Music of the Night_ from _Phantom_," Kurt said in anticipation, glancing at me nervously.

"I'll be singing _Don't Rain On My Parade_ from _Funny Girl_ of course. It seems fitting to begin my career with a song that Barbra sung herself."

Blaine nodded enthusiastically. "You're both shoe-ins."

"Shoe-ins for what?" Somebody asked besides me, enveloping my hand in his enormous one.

I looked to the left and saw my boyfriend Finn Hudson walking tall besides me.

"NYADA auditions," Kurt replied, glancing left towards his brother-in-law.

"The choosing ceremony," mocked Blaine, grinning at his boyfriend lovingly.

I looked right to Finn who was gazing absently down the hall as we walked and then left to Kurt who was talking to Blaine about the new Tom Ford collection. I wondered how the whole situation had come to be. At the beginning of Junior year when this... thing had begun I had never even considered the possibility that my boyfriend and my best friend would become in laws. But it made perfect sense looking back on it. Their parents had been enjoying a relationship together for almost a year and it would have been bound to happen sooner or later. But it had only made things more complicated in terms of my crush.

When I looked at Kurt my heart danced around in my chest, doing back flips and somersaults. My lips slowly began to form a smile at the serious look plastered onto his face and my hands began to shake. A deep pit of emotion began to swirl in my stomach as I looked on at him and his perfect features.

I didn't feel that when I looked at Finn. I just saw another complication. Another heart broken. I loved him of course – I'm not denying that. I didn't love Kurt mind you. That's just crazy... Was it crazy? Or was it perfectly normal for a person to fall in love with another without ever realizing it?

Perhaps I had realized it and I had been in denial since. The idea seems logical. Do you usually feel this way about somebody who you don't love?

And that was the moment when acceptance truly hit me square in the face.

I was in love with Kurt Hummel.

And I hated myself for it.

**As usual this story is in tribute to the late Cory Montieth 3**


End file.
